Back to the Eating (2010 film)
Back to the Eating (2010) is American Animation Science Fiction-Horror/epic comedy films was parody of Back to the Future, was starring Paul Sorvino as Tony Beanson, where's two no other character from original story. The was 116:34 minutes on May 22, 2010 in first film by Greenyworld Studios and 20th Century Fox. Plot On the prologue, introducing Black pictures and White books classic chaser on DMC-12 new cars with secret Beanson family without Tony, Patrick and Andrew Beanson all three Beansons family, Andrew Beanson (Pat Williams) his Tony and friendship down. Oh no is seven years ago, Little Guy (Dom Walsh) her sheep name Andrew Beanson death in this intro text call "BACK TO THE EATING" as new credits. The films opens, in March 13, 1985 on Goofyville (parody of Nashville), sorry is death of new Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) asking where introducing TVs shows of TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) and TV Reporter (Buck Murray) but next work on Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) and yes right cock home. Being seven drunk and crashing control of Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) when new TVs shows go to "Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials, at the through hours on JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing), sound ears with Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) and sigh is Ann Tailor (Jane Frost). At the guitars plays Tony Beanson on murderer good signals call closing signature, all other dying with Death Zombie (Dan Hartman his death in 1994), upright return in this 1985. On the April 5, 1967 is localization of New Greeny City (parody of New York City) when close four friends on also cars with Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder), this discovery man when dying man said work, introducing of all new chipping automobile are included DeLorean DMC-12's modified time machine. At the 5-Ten (parody of 7-Eleven) is full motion base-off games Zombies Gunmania! (parody of Wild Gunman) is wild commanders, is name of vibration fighter of Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), Gree Guy (Larry Storch), Onky's Mother of Eyezmaze fame (Janet Waldo) and Onky (Dave Mann), no Little Guy is moonlight. In the chief executives of Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox, in cameo roles) is an other dish satellites of the world. In there's daddy song at Gree Guy, when singles on 45 RPM as "7 inch vinyl of Tony Beanson and the Greeny Bands performs "Johnny B. Goode" is new Tony Beanson plays on Steel Guitar, Karl White plays on Keyboards, Doug Goodman plays on Double Bass, Jack Goose plays on Alto Saxophones, Jake King plays on Lead Guitars, David Learns plays on Drums and Miles Prower plays on Lead Vocals. Meanwhile, coming home of Miles Prower is but again dying of killing man with the voices of disease gang. Information of Miles Prower, to the ticket cards on Mr. Demolishing (Tom Clancy, of Jack Ryan universe fame) when final fiction book in mystery jug or mug, Gree Guy goes Greek and Ann Tailor so Tails the Fox. One night, as future dying house own this times with Miles Prower says Tails the Fox hand loving you is Little Guy, Tails so Little Guy with Tony Beanson. Judgment days on cones stopped by Miles Prower and getting Ann Tailor of Little Guy, in secrets of Miles Prower missing Little Guy and Greek Tailor. In the clock of night, Tails getting dying in think Miles Prower missing Little Guy and Tony Beanson, and just father of mystery heroes like Titans of Saturn VI ask this animal died. The rise and falls eyes of Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) asking no stars in killed titans. Aftermath, saying Tony Beanson stop playing to the earth this Little Guy going home of Tony Beanson and Little Guy. One day, when said Tony Beanson congrats shaking hand of Miles Prower, Tony Beanson and Miles Prower when shake hand of masters, this is an no longer zombies are well done and good luck, Miles Prower is well a saying goodbye Tony Beanson. Back in 1985, Greek Tailor stop around and more of outer space with Little Guy and Ann Tailor somehow Tony Beanson was death lands. The films ends, meet the three sellers of Yuri Clone (David Hopkins) is stop charging fire on man, a telecommunications new plays satellite with Tony Beanson, Little Guy and Ann Tailor well say goodbye is a like Westwood Studios in called winner of speeching "You're are Victorious!" starring the Tony Beanson while home, when byline of "TO BE CONTINUE, Part II" as credits song of The Byrds sing Turn! Turn! Turn!. Cast The characters of "Back to the Eating - Part I". The Beanson Family Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) Andrew Beanson (Pat Williams) Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) Minor Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Other TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) TV Reporter (Buck Murray) Death Zombie (Dan Hartman his death in 1994) Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody) Gree Guy (Larry Storch) Onky's Mother (Janet Waldo) Onky (Dave Mann) The Greeny Bands (Karl White, Doug Goodman, Jack Goose, Jake King and David Learns) Mr. Demolishing (Tom Clancy, of Jack Ryan universe fame) Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) Yuri Clone (David Hopkins) Cameos Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox, in cameo roles) Sequel Main articles: Back to the Eating: Part II and Back to the Eating - Part III The two sequel of Back to the Eating: Part II and III. Category:2010 films Category:American film Category:American filmmaker Category:Assistants Awards from 2010 Category:David Hopkins Category:Martin Andrews Category:Horror films Category:Science-Fiction/Epic Comedy films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Film sets in 1960s Category:Film sets in 1980s Category:Film works of 1967 Category:Films works in 1985 Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film shots in New York City Category:Parody of "Back to the Future (series)" Category:Inspired by "Antz and Matinee" Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Rocker 'n' Rolling Category:Films about "Johnny B. Goode" Category:Films about Marty McFly